Twilestia Age of Dominance
by Snape's-sexy-pet
Summary: Warning the following story contains: Questionable Content, violence, throat bulging, unrealistic pen, FUTA, RAPE, BDSM, cum, mind break, body mod, oxygen dep, begging, submissive, orgasm control, biting, bleeding, branding, choking, crop, Female to Futa, Co written by Heashfox and special thanks to him for all of his help and encouragement.


Twilestia: Age of Dominance

By Alicorn Mistress and Dragon Feather

It was a warm summer night in Canterlot, a bright full moon shone with silvery light thru veiled mist of clouds casting playful light on the calm slumbering streets of the city. A gentle breeze pushed bit of paper and grass clippings along the quite dimly lit streets, it was a peaceful night in the capital the only sound heard was the soft hoof falls of a lone cloaked pony on her way to the castle.

Elsewhere the two princesses were holding a Lunar Court, though Celestia had to sit in just in case Luna were to lose herself again, She had already had to bribe the last set of nobles that had pissed off Luna by insinuating that she was still Nightmare Moon for which she had ordered them beheaded.

Celestia sighed as she thought back to a previous conversation with her sister, she really would have to find time to educate Luna on the proper social protocols when dealing with unruly nobles, While the sum of money used to keep the nobles quiet was small it was still rather irritating dealing with them and a childish Luna who was still arguing about how fun beheading them would be for their [i]crimes [/i] against the Lunar crown. Though it always amused Celestia to hear her sister's rants about how fun it would be to take some of the idiotic nobles down to the dungeon for [i]playtime[/i] with her precious guillotine. For the sake of the country though such childish things were never allowed to happen no matter how much fun it would be to watch the nobles squirm for even a few precious moments.

The nobles droned on and on about one issue or another going back and forth which only helped to make the Lunar princess angry and the solar princess tired of their petty squabbling, many of the issues they put up for debate only seemed to serve in their best interests and not Canterlot or Equestria as a whole, if this kept up eventually Celestia may just let Luna have her way.

Luna leans over and looks at her sister closely with a foalish grin for a moment, "Hey Tia, why do we have to put up with their petty squabbling right now?" Celestia looked at her with a huff because unlike Luna she knew what her duty held her too.

She squared her shoulders before answering, "Because Luna as I have told you many times before it is our royal duty and responsibility to the citizens of Equestria..." The solar princess huffed turning back to the complaining nobles as Luna made some foalish gesture of disapproval to her answer.

Celestia stood and stomped her shoed hoof loudly glaring down at the mob of nobles who were getting on even her last nerve, "You will all be quiet then my sister and I will hear your concerns one at a time..." All of the nobles grew quiet looked up at the slightly annoyed solar princess when the closed court doors slams open scattering the on duty night guards away from them, in walks a cloaked figure behind it the outer door guards cower in fear the smell of urine hanging heavily in the air. All of the nobles back up closer to the throne fear coloring their faces as the cloaked figure approached slowly.

Two of the ten guards stationed around the room ran to their fallen comrades helping them get away from the cloaked figure before the other six motioned to their weapons, "We are armed, we will shoot if you do not leave this place." The head Lunar Guard yelled.

[size=2em]"Celestia...We've come for you this night, you will bow before us and kiss our boot..." [/size] She said in the Royal Canterlot voice like in the old times. The room is silent as the nobles cowered in fear of the cloaked figure. The guards were visibly shaking and even the two princesses showed signs of fear at the sheer presence of the cloaked figure.

Celestia tried keep up her bravest face as she approached the cloaked figure, "Stay your hooves my little ponies I will speak with our guest…" She turned away again this time to address the cloaked figure. [size=1.5em]"Who are you and what has made you come here to commit such a crime as to interrupt a Lunar Court...?" [/size] Celestia questions the figure as she stood in defiance of such a rude intrusion of her and Luna's personal court.

[size=2em]"Who am I Celestia, shouldn't you already know my dear mentor?"[/size] She said her voice questioning.

Celestia looked hard at the cloaked figure and opened her mouth to speak only one pony name in her mind, "S-Sunset S-Shimmer...Can it be you, have you finally returned?" She asked hopeful that her favorite student had returned to take her place. How she longed for the return of Sunset Shimmer especially after the incident with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the former Elements of Harmony.

Luna didn't know who this Sunset Shimmer was but this was not her, the presence and energy from this pony was very familiar to her, she had felt the magical aura of this pony before though it was much stronger and darker now. She loved the darkness that emitted from the figure and her pupils slowly changed to look more serpentine, 'This presence could only be one pony and she hoped that it wasn't…' [size=0.75em]"Twilight...No, It couldn't be..." [/size] The Lunar princess whispered to herself looking at the cloaked figure curiously, hoping and willing that Twilight had not gone to the darkness like she had once so long ago, when it had ruined her reputation with everypony and ruined her chanced with her lover Sombra. She decided to move closer staying out of her sister's sight which was fairly easy because most could not see around Celestia let alone if she could see around her generous plot.

[size=2em][b]"YOU DARE EVEN MENTION THAT WHORE'S NAME IN OUR PRESENCE…NOW TO THINK WE ARE SUNSET SHIMMER? THAT WHORE HAS NO RIGHT DARKEN YOUR DOOR STEP LET ALONE OURS, SHE DESERVES TO JUST GO AND DIE IN THE HOLE WE BURIED HER IN YEARS AGO! AS IF WE WOULD BE AS USELESS AS THAT LONESOME SLUT SHE DIDN'T EVEN LAST A WEEK IN OUR PRESENCE. THAT BITCH BROKE AFTER A DAY AND A HALF AND A DAY AFTER THAT SHE WAS SO USELESS TO US. WE GAVE HER TO OUR GUARDS TO USE AS THEY WISHED. EVEN AS AN OBEDIENT SLUT SHE BECAME USELESS TO THEM AFTER A FEW DAYS,WE HAVE NO USE FOR USELESS THINGS AND SHE WAS JUST ANOTHER FUCK TOY TO BE USED AND THROWN AWAY LIKE ALL OF OUR OTHERS…" [/b][/size] Twilight screams using the Canterlot Voice to its full extent. The room shook violently all but the two princesses and the cloaked figure fell to the floor holding their ears and screaming in pain as blood ran from their mouths and nostrils.

Celestia gasped in fear at the sheer power of the cloaked figure, not many ponies or creatures had the power to shake the whole of the Canterlot court and render so many under her protective magic helpless. She starts shaking and looks down, "If you're not Sunset Shimmer then you can only be one other... [size=0.75em]T-Twilight S-Sparkle..." [/size] She looks at the figure and with a pleading look in her light purple eyes gleaming with self malice, "Please Twilight tell me this is just a cruel misunderstanding... Please..." The princess was in tears.

Twilight's black colored cloak fades into mist that roles away from her body along the floor revealing her much taller and confident form which was infused with the darkest of magic that only the Lunar Princess had tasted once before, long ago when the Crystal Empire fell. Both Luna and Celestia gasp at the sight of the youngest Alicorn Princess, She had changed greatly. Gone was the innocent, sweet and naive filly that both Luna and Celestia had come to know so well now in her place stood a [url= fs71/i/2013/331/f/3/princess_of_the_shattered_skies_by_ ?isEmote=true] true warrior princess.[/url]

Twilight remained motionless impassively staring at both Celestia and Luna no an emotion or motive showed on her face as to why she had done what she had just done. She remained rooted in place like a statue letting Celestia and Luna drink in the power she had gained in such a short time. She was no longer Celestia's puppet and just staring as if her eyes were boring deep into Celestia's very core. It would have been too quick to see, but she turned her head and looked at a cowering guard, "Get out and take those cowards with you." She sneered before going back to her statuesque position as the guard nodded quickly rushing everypony out. Once the guards and nobles were gone Twilight slammed the doors and locked them with her magic, "You will do well to listen Celestia, we are not to be taken lightly, and we are not the naive little filly you instructed years ago..."

Celestia just looked at her former student and tears of before started anew, she cried for what was lost so long ago due to a single mistake she had made of sending Twilight away in her time of grief. Celestia wished she had taken the time to explain what loss really meant for immortal beings like Alicorns to Twilight years ago. She knew she had made many mistakes with her student but she never thought that a single mistake no matter how big would have pushed Twilight to turn into this. "Twilight you know that Alicorns will always live longer than most 'other' races... loss is inevitable." She tries to keep her tears back and her voice from cracking.

"You think this is about loss...?You think that this is about what was taken from us?" She seemed cheery and angry at the same time as she moved closer to Celestia into her personal space, she raised her muzzle and made Celestia look into her eyes using magic to lift her chin, "You will meet our eyes when we speak, you are ours.." she drew back her magic and soon there was a soft pop and a riding crop appearing inches from Twilight's side unseen by Celestia and Luna.

Luna had been ignored before but this shit was taking it a bit too far, she didn't like to be ignored especially by two ponies that she held dear, "Twilight seriously you think that you can control the throne of Equestria your but a filly to us. It will take more then just the use of the Royal Canterlot voice to control all of Equestria..." She huffed and moved closer to her trying to get her attention away from Tia.

Twilight just turns her head slightly to the midnight blue Alicorn and blinks, "We hold you in high regard dear Luna but get out because we do not wish to destroy you but will if you interfere again..." She turns back to Celestia and forcefully pulled her down into a kiss.

A shocked and still heartbroken Celestia was too weak willed to even put up a fight against the forceful, passionate embrace of her former student so she just succumbed and started to kiss back. This made Luna go slack jawed at the gall her sister had to submit to such disgusting and perverse acts, she backed away looking at the two swap spit but the thing she had yet to notice was an open trap door, her open trap door that she tumbled into moments later falling down the stairs into the darkest part of the castle dungeons where only the old torture and slave chambers were, her fate unknown…

Twilight pulled back and chuckled softly, "Already giving into our whims dear Celestia and here we thought you were going to at least give us a bit of a fight before we had to use this..." she held up the crop with her magic and smirked at her dazed ex-mentor before drawing the end across her cheek with a smirk, "What did we say about meeting our eyes Celestia?" She purred with a half growl.

Celestia snaps out of her daze and stands tall, "Stop this at once young lady…" Celestia said her voice soft and loving but loud and authoritative, much like a teacher. "Twilight this isn't like you, I know what I did was wrong but you must believe that I felt it was best for you to mourn your friends alone…"

"You stupid, stupid mare do you really think this is about our grief over the loss of our friends. They were weaklings who weren't able to stay strong, you showed me that friendship is nothing when compared to true power." Twilight laughs looking crazed for a few moments before her face became cold and serious, "do you truly think that we do not understand loss? We no longer grieve for our friends for they are in a far better place. This isn't about our grief; this is about you and what you have denied us many a time Celestia." She licked her lips and moved closer running her crop over the taller mare's neck as she walked by.

"What are you talking about Twilight? What do you mean? I've denied you nothing over the years, in fact I gave you everything and in some situations more than I should have. I've treated you like a daughter and sometimes you were even my best friend…" Celestia looked into her eyes before she passed and shivered when the crop brushed her neck making her go tense.

"Yes you gave me everything except what I wanted and needed and that was you…Celestia." Twilight smirked and with a quick flick of her magic the crop came down on Celestia's plot hard enough to give a warning of more to come, Twilight walked around looking into her eyes again with the crop floating close.

Celestia jumped almost tearing up at the sting of having her plot swatted hard by the crop, she had finally reached her boiling point, and enough was enough. She would no longer tolerate Twilight's bad behavior. Showing up with the dark regalia, interrupting Lunar Court, terrifying the nobles and forcefully kissing her was bad enough but now swatting her plot, no pony swats the royal plot. Celestia was going to put a stop to this right here and now.

"Enough Twilight 'Nebula' Sparkle I will not have you or anypony else disrespecting me so, you will cease this fanciful display of bravado at once!" Celestia yelled at her once faithful former student and ex-friend. "You are a princess just as well as I am; we act with dignity and decorum, which is what it means to be a Princess of Equestria."

Twilight just laughed and looked into Celestia's eyes, "Do you really think we give a damn about what those nobles think, about what any of those common ponies have to say about us? They are nothing compared to what we have become…" She looks at Celestia and smirks darkly, "You're kept a big secret from us Celestia, and you never told us that our 'father' was not actually our true father…" She growled softly and advanced on the Alicorn her irises glowing and the pupil becoming a reptilian like slit as the sclera turns darker than black becoming like a bottomless pit in her eyes.

Celestia backs away from her, she was scared now. Gone was the authority she had, had only moments before, now she was once again a scared filly backing away from danger, "You were never to know about him, and how did you find out King Sombra was your father? We had locked him away just after your mother had given birth to you…"

"Do you really think you could keep a father from his daughter? A daughter from knowing the true stallion which had given part of his essence to give her life, yes Celestia my TRUE father found me and he has given me the whole truth. Unlike you, my father did not lie…" She growled and her eyes flashed before she raised the crop and brought it down on Celestia's side making her fall so she had to look up to me Twilight's dark gaze. "Yes Celestia we know all about our father but that shouldn't concern you. What should concern you is what we want from you, the one thing we've wanted from you for so long, the one thing you never gave us and the one thing we will take from you now; your body…"

[b] Cue Scary Music [/b]

[url= . ] Cue Rape Squid Intro [/url]

Celestia cowers in terror at Twilight's sexual implications. Fear clawed at her mind and she tried to back away as best she could though being on the floor and having a huge plot hindered her movements. Twilight's horn glowed bright red much like her father's before firing a pure beam of dark magic directly at Celestia's horn making a solid obsidian ring appear around its base.

[b] New Creation Alert: Outdoor Gloryhole = Celestia buried in the ground with only her head unburied; for public use [/b]

Celestia immediately tried to cast a teleportation spell and found out that the obsidian ring did not only stop her magic but it sent an arousing spike of pleasure straight to her sore plot making her moan. Celestia was stupid though and tried to use a much stronger spell; she looked at Twilight and glared trying to cast a beam spell to throw her back to give Celestia some space. Since the spell was so much stronger than the first the burst of arousal was even stronger this time making her not only moan but to fall over the edge into her huge climax and crash to the floor on her side at the same time panting for breath. Her limbs felt like jelly and her breath came out in short pants as she laid there completely helped her back legs spread completely apart and her marehood dripping wet.

"Silly little toy you really think we would let you get away with even the smallest bit of magic, without punishment of course..." She bent down and ran her tongue over Celestia's horn sucking on the very tip with a growl, this only severed to heighten Celestia's arousal making her legs quiver as she let out another moan her wings completely stiff and out from her body across the floor as she rolled onto her back.

Twilight slowly started to undue all four of the ties on each of her boots using her magic, soon all four boots floated off to the side held in a red glow as she trailed a hoof slowly down Celestia's neck towards her chest, "Oh how we've longed to pleasure this body, to see it held in the sweet agony of intense pleasure that only we can give you…"

Celestia slowly lets out a soft moan, "Twilight p-please please stop t-this w-we mustn't…" She moaned again and feebly tried to push Twilight away.

Twilight smirks at her little Alicorn slut, she could never get away but as a precaution Twilight summoned shackles which wrapped themselves around all four of her hooves keeping her pinned to the floor spread eagle, even her tail kept from hiding her still wet and winking marehood. "There we go now we can have some play time without fear of our toy getting away…" She smirked at her and slowly brought herself down to straddle Celestia being careful of her wings.

Celestia still trying to slow her breathing, she desperately tried to calm her pleasure racked body as she formulated a plan of escape. "Why Twilight, Why did you have to go and betray me like this?" Celestia whispered her voice horse with pleasure.

"Betrayed you? No Celestia it was you who hath betrayed us. You smiled sickening lies to our face while hiding the truth of our father, our birthright, and you dare speak to us of betrayal?" She laughed bitterly in the face of Celestia.

"This isn't the true you, this is Sombra controlling you Twilight, p-please s-stop. Let me go, let me help you. Together we can beat him, beat your father..."

Twilight stopped with her laughter and glared down at Celestia her horn glowing dark crimson as she summoned her crop once again off the floor, "You think that we would let ourselves be controlled? Well you are wrong…" She stood and this time and stepped directly onto her left wing as hard as she could as she moved down between Celestia's legs pushing them as far apart as they would go which made the shackles tighten and grow warm.

Normally in a situation like this Celestia wouldn't have screamed but in her state of arousal and her pain she let out a heart wrenching scream that echoed around the throne room as her left wing joints were crushed under the brutal force of Twilight's hooves. "That's your punishment for talking out of turn slut; learn your place and we may even reward you…" Twilight told her pet as she drew closer to her wet quivering mound. "Oh yes the sweet prize we have longed for since we came of age. Now we will taste what is ours!" Twilight whispered softly blowing her hot breath over Celestia's big juicy clit. She smirked darkly as the mare wiggled and squirmed to get away from the warm attention.

Celestia's breath was caught in her throat as she felt the warm wet sensation of Twilight's tongue snake across her wet pussy as two hooves pulled her lips open giving the younger mare a access to her inner pink love tunnel. The sudden spike of pleasure had Celestia's mind going blank as she her legs kicked uselessly. It had been so, so long since the last time she had felt pleasure of any kind, even if the pleasure she felt now was unwanted. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she have shared this moment with someone she loved like Luna or Sunset Shimmer? Even Chrysalis or that chaotic asshole Discord would be preferred over Twilight or her no good slime of a father Sombra.

Twilight could feel Celestia trying to resist the intense pleasure she was giving her, the ring around her horn intensified all of the pleasure that ran through her body tenfold. It was maddening game of cat and mouse to see if Celestia would go mad or cum first, either way was good for Twilight. When it seemed that Celestia had gotten use to Twilight's tentative probing she let out a betraying moan. "P-Please Mistress...Give me more?"

"Oh giving up already slut? Here we thought you would fight us just a bit more..." Twilight remarked with a light playful tone. "Tell us slut what do you want more of?" Twilight asked as before she run her tongue over the moaning mare's clit roughly.

[b] Molly's Here Bitches! [/b]

"Please Mistress, lick me more... make me scream, make me cum!" Celestia pleaded as her body betrayed her heart's true feelings, she wanted to cum, to be used until she passed out.

[i] [color=#26af6d]"Oh give in, if you don't Twilight's going to kill you and between us, I don't want to die before she fucks me..." [/color][/i] Molestia hissed to Celestia as she fought her for control.

[i]"Do you think I care what you want Molly this body is mine, not your play toy though you have given me the advantage of a huge plot…" [/i] Celestia shot back as she tried to fight off her darker half and the feeling of sexual bliss filling her body and mind.

"Good slut you have learned your place but you will cum when we say so... and that won't be until we fuck you..." Twilight told her fuck toy as she picked up the discarded Riding Crop of Bitch Handling from earlier and brought it close to Celestia's wet hole. Seconds later the flat leather end plunged in with one quick thrust. Celestia screamed in sheer pleasure at having her tight cunt filled after so long a wait, but it still wasn't enough. She needed more, so much more...

Twilight could see that her bitch was wet enough to be mounted so now it was time to reveal her next surprise. "It's time now slut for you to pleasure your Mistress..." Twilight said with a sultry tone before her horn glowed crimson with magic and her armor slowly started to dissolve into a red mist. As the mist rolled away it revealed more of her toned body leaving her only in an amethyst encrusted circlet. Celestia was greeted with the sight of her new Mistress' lithe naked form. She had seen Twilight naked before when they had bathed together, when Twilight had been a filly when she first become her personal protégée though now she was so much more than a filly, a full grown mare, Twilight's body was attractive to Celestia's more base and carnal desires. She wanted to touch her, to please her, to be used by her until she was broken.

[i] "Molly no! We can't give into her, I won't give into her again…" [/i] Celestia yelled in the great confines of her mind.

[i][color=#26af6d]"Do you think I care what you want now Celestia? I've already given into her, I want her and I need her more than you could know..."[/color][/i] Molly replied after having taken control of the body for the most part.

[b]There is huge mix of Celestia and Molestia personalities here. [/b]

"Now for your reward my dear little slut..." Twilight said softly as her eyes glowed bright crimson. Soon dark magic filled her body and just above her pussy a small lump formed into the shape of a stallion's cock head. In seconds it grew to full size and was pushed forward by a thickening shaft. After a full minute Twilight's cock was a full 32 inches in length and 8 inches in girth. A very large scrotum appeared filled with two very large grapefruit sized testicles. "Our eyes are not the only thing that transformed when we revealed our true self. Do you like your reward slut? Even if you don't like it you will soon be swallowing most of it. Open your mouth slut and say ahh..." Twilight told Celestia as she aimed her massive fuck stick at the mare's open mouth. "Remember fuck slut if we feel teeth you die!"

Celestia drooled at the sight of her Mistress' cock, it was the largest she had ever seen even on a stallion as large as Big Macintosh, and he truly did have a fifth leg. Celestia couldn't wait to choke down the massive tower of stallion meat. She nearly fainted when Twilight slammed the first 16 inches into her mouth and throat and seconds later several more inches followed. She felt her jaw stretch further than it had ever been stretched, even when she had been forced to go down on stallions back two thousand years ago. Her throat bulged obscenely from the sheer girth of the cock that was pummeling her throat. Celestia's eyes bulged slightly wet with tears making her mascara running down her puffy white cheeks.

Twilight was in heaven at the tight feeling of her slut's tight, warm, wet throat wrapped around her iron rod; she never knew having a cock could feel so damn good. She now wished her Father would have found her years earlier so could have enjoyed all of her friends as well, especially Rarity and Fluttershy. Twilight let her tongue hang for the side of her mouth as she lost herself in the feeling of roughly fucking Celestia's throat. She could do this for hours on end but she would only settle for an hour, there were many others things that she would have to do to her pet to get her ready for her final reward…

It was a half hour into Celestia's throat fucking session when Twilight hilted into Celestia's throat, her balls resting comfortably on Celestia's face. Twilight held this position for several minutes, just enjoying the tight squeezing her fuck toys throat was giving her. It was a full minute later that she realized that her toy was suffocating and pulled back, "Oh mustn't forget to give our toy air. Oh look at yourself Twilight you just got your toy and you were about to break it. Although a broken toy wouldn't be so bad if it were still usable..." She giggled to herself smirking at Celestia's dazed look as the mare writhed there gagging and choking for air.

Twilight once Celestia was done with her coughing and sputtering theatrics, it wasn't like Twilight had slammed it all in at once, Twilight tapped her toy on the end of the nose with the head of her cock, "You done now slut?" Twilight asked before laying her cock across Celestia's snout and waiting for her reply.

When Celestia didn't answer Twilight this infuriated the younger Alicorn causing her to slap her across the face with her giant cock extremely hard. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ANSWER US WHEN WE HAVE ASKED YOU A QUESTION CELESTIA…" She slapped her again making her head turn to the side hard from the force of her cock slapping the broken Alicorn across the face twice now.

"B-But M-M-Mistress I couldn't breathe…" Celestia whispered her voice hoarse from how brutally Twilight had fucked her throat and then slapped her across the face with her cock which was sure to leave dark bruises that would show through her trashed white fur.

"We don't fucking believe you slut, you lying little whore get up…" Twilight snarls as she pulls her up breaking the obsidian cuffs, she held Celestia up by her mane before leading her towards the throne. Once there she forced her down until she was bent over it, she grabbed her tail using her left hoof to grasp her tail at base before her crimson magic sliced through it cutting it off a foot from her hoof, what was left of her tail immediately turned sparkling pink as if it had lost of its magic. Once Twilight had sliced off Celestia's tail she gripped the back of her head roughly with her right hoof as her left yanked back her mane. Seconds later crimson magic slicing through it as Twilight cast away the excess away, what little bit of her mane that was left immediately turned a sparkling pink.

"We were going to let you have some dignity but since you won't answer us slut we will take it all…" Twilight immediately stripped Celestia of her regalia casting it into a far corner away from them, next she gripped Celestia's broken wing roughly and stared down at her captive wickedly, "Such beautiful delicate wings…TOO BAD YOUR NOT KEEPING THEM…" Twilight yelled, then with a sharp twist of her hoof Twilight dislocated the broken wing at her shoulder before pulling as hard as she could.

Celestia screamed as legs kicked fruitlessly under her as Twilight tore her wing from her body. Twilight's horn lit crimson then seconds later Celestia felt hot flames lick across the section of her back where her left wing had been moments earlier. Again the former princess of Equestria screamed in agony, "You're screaming Celestia, which must mean your throat feels better we assume?"

"YOU JUST RIPPED OFF MY FUCKING WING, YOU FUCKING BITCH, THAT WHY I'M FUCKING SCREAMING…" She looked over her shoulder at the amputated appendage and cried out loudly her body wincing in pain because Twilight was still holding the fire to her stumped wing. Twilight's eyes narrowed in rage, how dare her toy talk back to her in a disrespectful manor, she would show Celestia who the new ruler of Equestria was.

Pointing her horn towards Celestia's wing Twilight casts the bone shattering curse but centered it on just her main wing joints. Celestia echoing scream filled the throne room as well as the horrible sound of her wing bones shattering and becoming a symphony of the best kind of pain, a true testament to Twilight sick nature. This went on for several minutes with each new bone which destroyed itself, Twilight would lick the tears from Celestia's cheek, and oh how she loved to taste Celestia's misery. "Mmm you're sweet salty pain sustains me…" Twilight chuckled before licking more tears from Celestia's cheek. This act of sadistic mutilation was made all the worse by the fact Twilight forcibly mounted Celestia, but it was her tight ass that was the subject of Twilight's base desires. She wanted to claim all of Celestia's body for herself. With each hard and deep thrust Twilight added to Celestia's pain and her own pleasure. It wasn't long before Twilight moaned loudly in Celestia's face as she filled her belly with thick ropes of hot spunk.

Seconds later Celestia cried out in both pain and pleasure as she too came violently, cum spilling down her thighs, a display of shame and wanton masochistic lust. She whimpered and spasamed in agony as Twilight pulled free of her gaping ass, which had been virginal up to this moment, as blood and thick rivers of cum poured from her still twitching and ruined hole. Twilight smirked as she wiped her cock on Celestia's back stepping back a bit and continued to watch her curse works its dark magic.

Once all the joints in the wing had destroyed themselves, crumbling in to dust while leaving the muscles and tendons fine, Twilight gripped what was left of the once beautiful wing and toyed with the floppy useless thing lightly. "You know what maybe we will let you keep this one wing, it is so beautiful…"

Celestia turned her tear stained face to look at Twilight with a look pleading for mercy, "Please Mistress please don't hurt me anymore, I'll obey…" Twilight had a fake look of sympathy on her face as she leaned close and began stroking Celestia's cheek as if apologizing.

When Celestia thought she was safe, that there would be no more pain, Twilight sank her teeth deep into the wing where it connected to her back she then violently bit through the thick cords of flesh tearing the wing away with her teeth. Celestia once again screamed in horrid pain as the destroyed wing was torn from her body. Twilight spit out was left of the wing in her teeth as she savored the taste of Celestia's sweet blood, some of which dripped down her throat onto her chest. She picked up the severed wing in her magic dangling it in front of Celestia's face as she gave Celestia a cruel smile, "Awe did you want to keep this?"

All Celestia could do was weep as her back gushed blood from the opened wound. Twilight just laughed at Celestia's pain before throwing the wing across the room into the corner with it's not so destroyed twin. Twilight moved back behind Celestia and smirked as she leaned down pressing her horn into the bleeding gash, her horn glowed crimson as it heated and sealed the wound.

Twilight stepped back to admire her handy work so far Celestia never looked more beautiful though there was still something missing, as she looked over the Alicorn's torn body and couldn't place her hoof on what was missing. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning if it wasn't for her horn she almost be the perfect Earth Pony. Yes that was it her horn just had to go. Her toy wouldn't be the perfect Earth Pony until the offending horn was gone. [i]"Let's see here, how to go about cutting the damned horn off…" [/i] Twilight thought to herself. [i]"We could just break it off but that would little jagged bits and that would mess of the feel of her being a true Earth Pony…" [/i] Twilight mused as she paces back and forth as she contemplated her next move. [i]"We could slice it off with our magic but there is no guarantee that we would get it all in one shot and if our fuck toy moved we could possibly cause fatal brain damage…" [/i] Twilight thought bitterly as turns on another pass of the throne when something catching her eye in the soft lantern light, it glowed off to the side of the throne room and she moved over seeing a longsword. Its discovery quickly gave her ideas. [i]"Yes the sword, if we held end of her horn and sliced it off just behind the ring it shouldn't leave too much of a scar and heal over as a small bump on her forehead…" [/i] Twilight thought as she grasped the sword with her magic checking the edge to make sure it was sharp enough to slice through the aforementioned keratin appendage before she moved in front of Celestia who still lay motionless across the throne.

Twilight pressed her hoof to Celestia's neck taking her pulse and was relieved to find that her toy had only passed out and not died from the pain. Taking the opportunity while Celestia was motionless, she gripped the end of Celestia's horn in one hoof why her magic positioned the sword just behind the black obsidian ring. With quick swing, a small spurt of blood, a soft pained moan, the deed was done and the horn fell from Twilight's hoof clattering against the marble floor. Twilight quickly summoned one of her newest creations, a collar that could drain Earth Pony magic powering the collar keeping the Earth Pony limited in strength of body and mind. With her wings and horn gone nothing could prevent Twilight from draining away Celestia's Pegasi and Unicorn magics leaving her an Earth Pony forever.

The draining of the magics along with many of Celestia's memories, skills, and connection to both the sun and the moon only took a few moments which filled Twilight with an euphoric high, never had she felt such power over the very Heavens themselves. "Now we have all of the power to rule as we were meant to from the very beginning..." Twilight cackled as she placed the obsidian collar with an amethyst control embedded in its center around Celestia's neck sentencing her to life as an Earth Pony forever.

Now that her perfect little Earth Pony was ready Twilight felt it was time to rob her of her last bit of dignity, to truly add insult to injury. Twilight returned to just behind Celestia gazing lovingly at her plot which was still wet and ready to be fucked into submission. Twilight quickly gripped Celestia's flank as she lined her overly large stallionhood up with its target. She rubbed the now flaring head against the wet and quivering hole before she gave a quick brutal thrust and sinking half of her length deep into Celestia.

Celestia woke with a soft moan at the initial penetration which turned into a vivid scream when she felt how bit Twilight's cock actually way, she had never been stretched this much before and it was only half way into her, she didn't know if she could take it, she already felt so full. On Twilight's end because of Celestia being a much larger and experienced mare but the cock in her being well over her size limit Celestia's pussy had become a velvety vice trying to squeeze the life from Twilight's cock. Twilight moaned falling onto Celestia's back her cock twitching hard within his wet confines. Celestia's throat had been amazing but this was like dying and being reborn again. Twilight held onto Celestia as she panted trying to regain control of herself, she had nearly cum and that wouldn't do. After several minutes of just enjoying the tight contractions of Celestia's honey hole Twilight had regained her composure.

With an evil glint in her eye Twilight slowly pulled back until only the flared head barley held Celestia's pussy open before she slammed it back in as hard as she could, this time nearly hilting. Celestia let loose with a wild scream as she felt her cervix pummeled by Twilight's huge cock, never had anypony be it stallion or mare with a strap-on had handled Celestia in such a manor. She only had two choices either cum and go mad or cum and die but at this point either one would be preferable. Twilight griped Celestia hard as her thrusts came harder and faster she became a mad mare in frenzy, the intense pleasure from Celestia's tightly squeezing hole coupled with her wild screams and moans drove Twilight wild with ecstasy. This is what she had wanted, what she had needed so long ago. Twilight just lost herself in the moment; she only concentrated on the feeling of pleasure in the lower half of her body and the contentment of finally dominating the mare that had controlled her life for so long. She was now the teacher, she was now the mentor and she would train Celestia well, she would make her the best Earth Pony slut in all of Equestria.

It was hours later as Twilight lay across her new throne with Celestia at its base still babbling for more as she licked up the thick pool of cum that spilled from Twilight's cock onto the floor in front of her. The once proud princess of the sun was now a cum guzzling whore like any other, waiting for her mistresses command. "You really are addicted to our cum now you little slut…?" Twilight growled and smirked down at her little bitch. Celestia just happily nodded her head and kept on licking as to not clean up after herself and the mess she made would anger her beloved Mistress.

Soon the doors of the throne room opened and two black armored guards along with King Sombra walked in to greet Twilight. The two guards saluted their new queen before introducing her royal father.

"I bid you greeting Queen Twilight. I see you have taken to your new role in life very well, well done my daughter…"

Twilight stepped over her slut using her crimson magic to summon her armor which appeared around her in a swirl of red mist, the sound of metal heard as her body accommodated the armor, cock disappearing from view which made Celestia whimper. "Yes father being Queen suits me quite well. What brings you to my temporary castle?"

Sombra smiled softly at his daughter completely pleased at her rather quick conquest of Canterlot and the Royal Plot in only a few hours. "Well I just wanted to know if your little plan had gone off as you anticipated. I see that you have succeeded far beyond my wildest dreams. So daughter what will you do now?"

"Do now father?" Twilight smirked darkly as her horn lit crimson as the sun rose, "Why I'll do what I was born to do, rule Equestria with an iron hoof…" She stomped her silver clad hoof.

"So this begins your Age of Dominance then?" Sombra asked as he and Twilight walked out of the throne room leaving the two guards with a whimpering Celestia.


End file.
